


I Like You. Is That Ok?

by Toni (ofhershadows)



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Kemaline - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhershadows/pseuds/Toni
Summary: A collection of Kemaline one-shots.





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My pen name is Toni, and I hope you enjoy my fics! I like writing one-shots better than long stories because I can follow so many little storylines without worrying how they'll all fit together! I'll be updating this page as I add more one-shots :)

 

  | 

Title

| 

Fluff/Smut

| 

AU?

| 

Other  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Chapter 1

| 

[Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137629/chapters/32580642)

| 

N/A

| 

N/A

|    
  
Chapter 2

| 

[A Trip to Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137629/chapters/32813274)

|   |   |    
  
Chapter 3

|   |   |   |    
  
  



	2. A Trip to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emaline surprises Kate with a cute lil road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so please have an open mind :) All kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated, especially comments that may help me improve my writing! I hope you like it.

“Kate!”

Kate smiled as she spun around. She knew that voice; she loved that voice.

“Good morning babe,” Kate said as she focused her smile on that face she knew all too well, the face she’d spent hours thinking about. “You told me to meet you here with my car, but you never told me why.”

Emaline looked at her incredulously. “We’re going on a road trip silly!” She opened the bag that Kate had just noticed was on her back. “You brought the car, I brought the snacks.” She pulled out a couple baggies filled with various treats for them to share.

After showing Kate what she brought, Emaline packed it all back up and hopped in the car. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Kate laughed silently and got into the car as well. It had been a month already, but she still couldn’t believe this girl was hers. 

“Ok, so where are we headed? I don’t really know how to do these things.” Kate looked over from the driver’s seat and Emaline. Emaline smirked a bit, just a touch, and said, “Oh, I’ll tell you where to go. You just drive and enjoy the ride.” Kate laughed and started the car.

“That’s really the worst thing you’ve ever done?” Emaline said as she gasped for breath through her laughter. That’s barely worse than pulling the fire alarm!”

On the other hand, some of the things that Emaline had done had stunned Kate into silence. Emaline couldn’t wait to show this girl what the world was really like. But only when she was ready, of course. Emaline was excited to do things with Kate, but she didn’t want to rush into anything. She truly cared for this girl; she wanted her to feel comfortable with everything, pushing her to her limit before slowly backing off.

“Uh, Emaline?” Kate said, pulling her out of her daydream.

“What’s up sweetie?”

“I feel like I saw that weird statue already. Isn’t that the one we were making fun of earlier?”

Emaline pulled out her map to see. “The thing is Kate…” She trailed off, clearly deep in thought.

“Emaline!” Kate exclaimed as she came to a shocking realization. “You have no idea where we are!” She gave Emaline a stern look, but couldn’t hold it for long before she broke down in laughter.

Kate pulled the car over to the side of the road so they could figure out what to do next. She reached for the map but Emaline pulled back, defensively saying, “I can figure this out, I can do this.”

She realized Emaline felt shy almost, embarrassed that she had led them badly and didn’t know where they were. Kate knew how to handle this.

“Hey,” she said, her voice quiet and soft. “I did this once when my dad and I were going up to Portland for the day. Got us so turned around that we had ended up going the wrong direction for two hours before we realized it! Never made it to Portland that day, nope. But it was still really fun.”

Emaline looked up and smiled a little at that story. She couldn’t imagine Kate messing something up like this, so it felt good to have her confess to something like this.

“Maybe I’m not the best at reading maps,” she admitted sheepishly. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, surprise you a little.”

Kate smiled and rested her hand on Emaline’s shoulder. “I loved this. It was so fun. I’m glad we did this, and I’m even glad we got lost.” Emaline looked at her questioningly. “More time for us to hang out.” She nudged Emaline’s shoulder with her own.

“Yeah, it was fun, wasn’t it?” Emaline said.

“Yeah. Now, can we figure out how to get home together?” Kate gestured at the map in Emaline’s hands, silently offering to take a look.

After a moment’s hesitation, Emaline gave Kate the map. Kate laughed seconds later. “Emaline, babe, the map…” She trailed off as she couldn’t even get the words out through her laughter.

Emaline gave her a punch on the arm. “Just tell me already!” Kate stopped laughing enough to tell her: “It’s upside down.” Then she started laughing again.

Emaline took the map out of Kate’s hands and looked at it, shocked. She flipped it around and sighed. “I was just so distracted by you that I didn’t even know I was reading it upside down.” She laughed a little. “That’s pretty embarrassing,” she said as she buried her head in her hands.

Kate put her hand on Emaline’s shoulder once more. “That was cute. I liked it. What do you say we go home?”

Emaline looked up and nodded. She leaned forward and gave Kate a quick kiss. “I like you a lot, Kate Messner.” Then she picked up the map, the right way this time, and—determined to get it right this time—said, “Ok, you’re going to turn left up there.”

Kate’s finger lightly went to her lips, still surprised every time that Emaline did something like that. It felt so natural, yet so amazing at the same time. She glanced over at Emaline, smiling at how focused she was on the newly-righted map, and put the car in drive again.


End file.
